


An Orange Stained Glass Window

by DesertLily



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Exy, F/M, Kinda, Palmetto State University Foxes, Palmetto Vixens, Set during the first book, What do I even tag this as??, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Katelyn very rarely payed attention to any of the Foxes outside of Aaron but there was something different about the new recruit.ORThe arrival and the effect of Neil Josten from an outside perspective.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/Katelyn, Neil Josten & Katelyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	An Orange Stained Glass Window

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was supposed to be character study on Neil but it ended up being more about the both of them. I’ve also literally been in this fandom for about two days.

Despite being a Vixen, Katelyn had very little to do with a majority of the Foxes. It wasn’t that she had anything against them. They just seemed more caught up staying within each others’ company. Even if the Exy team was very much divided in to smaller ‘friendship’ groups, there was no doub the Foxes remained extremely loyal to their friends. She wished she could say the Vixens were the same. The closeness between the Palmetto State University cheerleaders was an act; a show to put on during the games or to live up to social expectations. Something needed to distract from the Foxes’ losing streak and it seemed to provide that distraction. It wasn’t that most of them disliked each other. They had just never quite formed close bonds. 

Aaron Minyard was everything she could have ever wanted in a man and so much more. The cheerleader and the sports star (though being a Fox and a sports star sounded like an oxymoron) were perhaps one of the most stereotypical relationships, but Katelyn couldn’t help it. She was drawn to him. Outside of Exy, he was still incredibly handsome and smart enough to be majoring in biological science. It made her feel somewhat inadequate in comparison. No matter how many compliments Aaron consistently gave her. 

Their relationship should have been perfect but there was just one major issue. Aaron’s twin brother disapproved of them dating and he absolutely disapproved of her. It shouldn’t have entirely been a problem but Andrew had a tendency to become...unhinged, for lack of a better word. He scared Katelyn far more than she would let on. Andrew could easily be terrifying when he wanted to be. Though, it wasn’t enough to stop the couple from meeting in secret - which was saying something considering their shared wariness of Andrew’s possessive nature. It was easy to see in the way he treated Aaron, Nicky, and particularly Kevin. Katelyn didn’t like it at all. 

Then everything changed with the arrival of the newest Fox. Aaron had made his instant dislike of Neil Josten known very quickly to his almost-girlfriend. All talk of him just made her boyfriend’s mood turn sour. As such, Neil soon found his way in to their ‘do not discuss’ pile. Not that they ever had the time to discuss much. It was mostly stolen kisses whenever they could get themselves. She treasured those moments and liked to think Aaron didn’t the same. It made it more bearable; it helped with the stress of having to pretend they meant nothing to each other. 

Aaron’s irritation kept her curious about Neil. Not that Katelyn would approach the newcomer directly but she still kept watch if she noticed him nearby. The Vixens (bar the lesbians on the team) seemed to have all caught ‘Neil-fever’. Before and after every practice, their locker room seemed to be alive with constant talk about how handsome the newest Fox was. Katelyn always went along with it but every time, her thoughts drifted elsewhere. They always focused on a blonde haired boy. Maybe it was just her feelings for Aaron talking, but she really didn’t understand the obsession with Neil. Perhaps it was just because he was the newest toy that had yet to be broken in. 

Katelyn began to grow more and more aware of Neil every time she so much as walked past him. She couldn’t help the curious glances that she always sent his way. He was a true enigma. She was just as desperate as everyone else to find out what she’s could; to learn what made Neil Josten tick. Especially as Neil’s arrival combined with the start of the school year meant she saw even less of Aaron than usual. Andrew seemed to grow more possessive of his twin than usual. He seemed to grow more possessive of everyone close to him. Katelyn knew how much he despised her and didn’t dare to push her luck. Yet all of this lead back to Neil. Somehow, he was the focus of everyone’s attention; even if he didn’t seem entirely fond of it. 

Neil reminded Katelyn of a deer caught in headlights. He always seemed to be on edge; as if he expected to have to run at any moment. From what, she didn’t know. With the trauma that seemed attached to all of the Foxes, Katelyn wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to known. Seeing the back of his shirt ride up slightly one day only confirmed that. Whatever could cause scars like that was something Katelyn would rather not have knowledge of. Though, she couldn’t help the weariness she felt towards him. There was something about Neil Josten that made Katelyn want to stay away. Not in the same way Andrew did but the feeling was very much there. 

Her opinion of him only began to waver during his first Exy game of the season. It was the first time she truly saw him shine. The game itself very much started off just like any other. The Vixens were there to warm up the crowd before the game and keep the excitement levels up whilst the game was in play. There was no point even focusing on the opposite team or the game itself. Though, that didn’t stop her ogling her boyfriend on occasion. They had a job to do. Just like how the players were there to play Exy, the Vixens were there to keep the spirit going. Then came half time. This part always left a small knot in Katelyn’s stomach. It was time for the Vixens to perform their routine. She was a flyer and always had the slight fear one of her teammates would drop her or a stunt would go wrong. Thankfully, everything went just fine. 

Then came the second half. Things went just as they had in the first half. That was, of course, until Seth got hurt and Neil Josten was forced to make his debut as a Fox. Like many others, Katelyn struggled to take her eyes off of him. For once, Aaron wasnt the most interesting part of an Exy game. Instead, it wasn’t seeing what kind of player Neil was; trying to work out how the hell an amateur had earned his place on the team. He wasn’t perfect by any means. But even Katelyn could see he had potential. He had the same drive and passion Kevin Day seemed to possess- only Neil was mildly more attractive. Neil seemed as if he could be spectacular. She didn’t doubt for a second his performance would be the talk of the campus for a while to come. Whilst the Foxes inevitably lost, people trickled out of the Foxhole Court in relatively high spirits. They clearly found the new player exciting. Katelyn managed to catch Aaron’s eye as he headed back in to the locker room. Even he seemed to have a slight level of uncertainty. Katelyn herself couldn’t help but share the feeling. Though, she knew one thing for certain. 

As much of a mystery as he was, things were going to be very different with Neil Josten around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!!


End file.
